Escaping the Asylum
by Rainheart344
Summary: After Hollyleaf was killed, she was reincarnated with Ashfur into a human. Now, as she and Ashfur are human teenagers with tails and ears cut off, the two meet Dib. Will they escape the cruel asylum? And why do the ghosts of cats, and a young woman in red haunt the cells? T for blood probably. Ninjago/IZ/Warriors X-over, Character death(not shown!)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh noes, another story! More things for me not update until a week later! Jk, I'll get around to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

****Hate. That's what Hollyleaf felt when she and Ashfur were reincarnated in humans, what Twolegs were really called. And how she felt when the lake was destroyed before any of the cats knew. The Clans were gone, Hollyleaf and Ashfur the only ones left. At seventeen, she and Ashfur were now imprisoned in an asylum, for apparently being insane.

She and Ashfur had worked together to try and save the Clans from destruction. The humans deemed them crazy and before they knew it, they were imprisoned in an asylum. The doctors there thought that their ears and tails, thought to be birth defects, were corrupting their minds. Typical humans to the former cats. Hollyleaf's black tail was now merely a bleeding stub, her ears the same, as well as Ashfur's gray ones and his tail. And the stubs still bled, their clothes were in tatters from trying to stop the bleeding with the cloth. Hollyleaf's sweatpants had been reduced to shorts and parts of her t-shirt were missing as well.

Ashfur was the same. He spent his days cursing about the asylum and wishing his family was alive. Dustpelt and Icecloud had been among the first to be killed, and Ashfur was sad. They were his neice and brother-in-law, after all. Plus, Dustpelt had been his mentor.

"Holly, are we ever going to find a way out of here?" Ashfur asked suddenly. They had taken to calling each other by just the prefix of their names.

Hollyleaf, or Holly, just shrugged. "I don't know Ash, what haven't we tried? We've tried everything." Their hair, the same color that their fur had been, had blood in it. Their skin was pale, and their eyes were dull as they sat against a wall.

* * *

"Let me go! I'm not crazy!" Dib screamed as he was dragged down a hallway, cells lining the walls. On the ground, there were six trails on blood. Two were thicker than the others, and they were all very dark. What was going to happen to him here?


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BACK! I'm just gonna start calling them what they call each other, so if you see Holly, that's Hollyleaf and Ash is Ashfur. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Fox dung," Holly cursed as her tail bled a bit. She ripped off a piece of her sleeve and pressed it onto the stub that was once her tail.

"Let me go! I'm not crazy!" A boy's yell echoed from the long, damp, dark hallway, lined with dark, damp cells. Ash looked up from the ground, where his vision focused mainly. All day, he would have his knees pulled up to his chest, resting his elbows on them, his head resting on his elbows.

"Who do you think that is?" Holly asked. Ash shrugged.

"I dunno, we'll see when he passes."

To their surprise, the barred door of their cell opened and a boy, no older than eleven, was thrown in. "Have a good stay," One of the guards laughed evilly and the boy glared until the guard was out of sight.

The boy wore large round glasses, a trench coat, black skinny jeans and a blue shirt with an unsmiling gray face on it. He was pale, with hazel eyes and a slightly large head.

He didn't seem to notice Holly or Ash, probably because the wall was engulfed in shadows. He started rattling the wall covered with bars, until Ash spoke up.

"Listen kid, we've tried everything to get outta here, let me tell you, nothing you try will work." Holly and Ash stepped out of the shadows. The boys eyes flashed nervously.

"Hey, listen, we won't hurt you. I've only murdered once in my lifetime- that's not why I'm here!" Holly added the last part quickly at the boy's nervousness.

"Anyway, I'm Ashfur, call me Ash and that's Hollyleaf, or Holly. Now, before you ask, here's why we're in here..." Ash started telling why they were there, and their life in ThunderClan. The boy kept nodding.

"I'm Dib. I'm here because a boy in my class is an alien, but no one believes me-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" At Dib's annoyed look, Ash added, "Hey, I'm kidding. No one ever has fun around here, just trying to lighten the mood."

"Not helping Ashfur, don't make me murder you again." Holly growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared. You got lucky last time, Holly," Ash growled.

"We should probably stop before we start fighting like we used to. We have to work together." Holly said quietly. Ash nodded and they shook hands.

"So, was that blood in the hallway yours?" Dib asked. Holly nodded.

"People say this place became haunted when the lake was destroyed, spirits of cats haunt this place, plus a young woman, dressed in red, with short black hair and amber eyes..."

**A/N: Guess which character from which show/book I killed? Hint, hint...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Dib shivered. "Do they know her name?"

"They say it's the samurai that was killed during the ninja's final battle with Lord Garmadon, but no one knows for sure. Plus, they say she protects the victims of the asylum and haunts the guards, along with the cats. That's why most of the guards work out here, guarding us 'loons'." Holly answered.

"And why we're not scared," Ash added. "Ah, fox dung." He ripped a part of his sleeve off and pressed it onto the bleeding stump that had been his left ear.

"So, do you know any of the cats that haunt this place?" Dib asked.

Holly nodded. "My brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather haunt this place, trust me. I know when the snapping is Jayfeather's. You can hear him snapping at Lilybreeze, his apprentice, to do things to haunt the guards. It's actually quite funny to listen to."

"And Lionblaze is howling for the life of... I don't know," Ash shrugged.

"He's just howling to scare people." Holly answered.

"So, will they haunt me?" Dib asked. Holly shrugged.

"Probably not."

* * *

"I'm not depressed! You can't send me to an asylum for being depressed!" Jay shouted as he was dragged through the long hall.

"Yeah!" His friend, Kai agreed.

"Zip it," The guard growled gruffly, not turning.

"Hey, Jay, doesn't this remind you of when we were turned into kids?" Kai asked. Jay nodded, as he was unable to talk because he was afraid of what would happen here; there were six trails of blood, all dark, two thicker than the others.

"Oh my god," Kai breathed, noticing.

**Is that a cliffie? Did I do well? But I'm sorry it's short!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

****"Ahh!"

"Ah!" Ash jumped as two boys his age were thrown into the cell at him.

"Owwww..." The boy in red sat up and put a hand to his head. The other, in blue, did the same.

Holly stood up and backed to the wall. Over the years, she'd learned to trist no one except Ash, which was hard. She only trusted him and Dib. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Chill, I'm Jay, this is Kai," The one in blue stood up.

"Why are you here?" Holly narrowed her eyes.

"My sister and his crush was killed. They put us here 'cause they think were depressed." Kai, the one in red answered.

"This place is on an island, they put it here so no one could stop them from taking people they think are crazy or insane. These people are good at evading the police." Jay informed them.

"You think we don't know that?" Ash asked. They all quckly explained to the two why they were there and about the ghosts.

"So we might see Nya again?" Kai's voice was hopeful.

"Well, she haunts the guards but my brothers' and other cats from the Clans have visited me in my sleep, so..." Holly said.

"...It's possible?" Ash finished uncertainly.

"Do they give us food here?" Jay asked.

"They do, but what does this tell you?" Ash lifted up his shirt slighty, showing his stomach. His ribs were slighty visible.

"It's gotta be better than Cole's food." Jay chuckled slightly.

"Hey!" A guard stopped in front of their cell. "You all know the rules. No hope, no happiness, no smiling, no laughing. You can be sad, angry, filled with sorrow or anything negitive."

"And what if they don't?" A nearly transparent girl in red stood facong the guard. Behind her, Holly and Ash could recognize many of the cats. A blind gray tabby tom, a gray she-cat, a brown tabby she-cat and many, many others.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's the Falcon, it's Jayfeather! No, it's an update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

****Cole huffed as he and Lloyd played video games. It was extremely quiet without Kai and Jay's constant arguing. If Nya hadn't been killed, they'd still be here...

"I won." Lloyd said dully.

"Again?" Cole asked.

Lloyd shrugged and they began playing again.

* * *

Gaz knocked on the purple door that belonged to Dib's enemy. No answer.

"Zim, open up!" Gaz yelled. The alien's bright blue-eyed robot opened the door.

"Hi!"

"Hi, GIR." Gaz said impatiently. "Where's Zim?" GIR let her in and jumped into the toilet that was placed in the kitchen. Gaz followed and they went down into Zim's lab. Zim was yelling at his computer.

"Zim, where's my brother?" Gaz growled. Zim's eyes narrowed and then widened as he realized it was Gaz.

"Ah! The Dib-sister!" Zim hid behind his chair.

"Relax, where's my brother?"

"Some _hyoomans _jumped through the ceiling at Skool. They took him."

"I've heard things about that. We need to find those ninja."

"Ninja?" Zim asked.

"Two of them were captured a few days after Dib disappeared." Gaz said. "If you, won't come, I'll tell people you're an alien." She couldn't think of a better threat, but Zim put his disguise on as fast as possible.

* * *

"Nya!" Jay and Kai said in unison.

"I've been waiting for moons to do this." A black and white cat mewed, sliding out his claws. Ash recognized him as Tallstar of WindClan. The older tom continued. "First, when we were in the forest, you poisoned my cats. Then, you imprisoned all the cats from any Clans you could get. Then, you killed the remaining cats at the lake."

"I didn't do none o' that!" The guard answered.

"We may be cats, but we're not stupid," Ferncloud, Ash's sister answered with a growl. "We can recognize you."

The guard gulped and ran.

"To think we could've just been using spin-jitsu on him!" Kai growled.

"Don't be stupid, Kai." The transparent girl, Nya, answered.

* * *

**Sorry it's short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Yay! We gonna get Mary?" GIR shoited in his dog costume.

"Be quiet," Gaz muttered as she dragged Zim towards where she could see a reddish-brown ship loomed about a mile away.

"If you had let me use my Voot, we could've been there already. You should have listened to ZIM!" Zim said impaitently.

"I can get us there!" GIR grabbed Gaz's hair and fired up his rockets. Gaz yelled at him but her voice was drowned out by the wind; much like she would drown the small robot once they got her brother back.

* * *

"Do you hear screaming?" Cole asked as he and Lloyd played video games. Zane watched from the couch.

"Yea." Lloyd answered.

"Yes," Zane agreed. "We should see what it is."

The three remaining ninja walked out onto the deck and jumped over the side, hanging onto the anchor.

A green dog, a boy with black hair and green skin and a girl with purple hair and squinted eyes were all on the ground and the girl was growling and swearing under her breath at the dog.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked.

* * *

Zim's contact couldn't have picked a better time to fall off.

"I'm GIR! This is mah master Zim and hus friend's sister! I think his name is Gaz!" The robot's costume fell off and GIR over with a stupid smile on his face.

"Okay..." The one in black look kind of creeped out.

"Look," Gaz said, stepping up to the older boy. "Zim and GIR are too stupid to take over the world."

"Cole, I sense we should trust her. I am Zane," The one in white held out his hand. "These are my brothers, Cole and Lloyd." He pointed to the boys in black and green.

"Well, Zane," Gaz smirked. "I believe that we seek revenge on the same people."

Zane raised an eyebrow.

"Those idiotic people with the illegal mental asylum. The have my brother, they have your friends." Gaz continued. "They're kidnapping innocent people and taking them onto an island."

"We could take the Bounty there. It would-" Lloyd broke off as a gray tabby tom and golden tabby tom faded in in front of them. A gray she-cat followed.

"Our sister's in there," The gray tabby hissed at no one inpaticular. The other two turned him and ge repeated the phrase.

"My brother too," The she-cat growled. "They threatened to kill them-all five- tomorrow."

"What-WHO ARE YOU!" Lloyd panicked.

"I'm Ferncloud, this is Jayfeather and Lionblaze. But that's not the point. Kai, Jay, Ash, Holly and Dib only have until tomorrow to live." The she-cat growled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Ha!" Kai grunted as he tried to burn the bars on the small window in their cell.

"Forget it, Kai," Holly muttered. Her eyes were closed and she was half asleep against the wall. "It's not gonna work."

"We can hope," Kai growled.

"Remember what that guard said? All that junk he said? No blah blah blah, no hope!" Ash countered.

"Holly, remember how you said you died?" Jay asked. Holly nodded.

"Ivypool had hope, enough to run you back to your house- erm, camp." Jay said standing up. "We still have our hope."

Holly dug her fingernails into the floor and they almost immediately turned into claws, hands into paws. "Wha-Whoa."

She concentrated and was able to turn fully into a cat. "Ears, tail and all," She purred.

Ash tried next and succeeded. He turned back into a human and fist pumped. "Boo yah!"

"So, should we call you Ashfur and Hollyleaf now?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Ashfur shrugged.

"Good for you, but their still gonna kill us," Dib said.

"Not on our watch," A voice said.

"Guys!" Kai and Jay shouted happily.

"Um, do you _want _them to catch us all!" Hollyleaf asked. She slipped through the bars as a cat, Ashfur following.

"Stand back," Kai and Jay knew it was Cole and smirked as he got ready to rip the bars away. Dib backed up quite far.

"Hi-ya!" Cole ripped away the bars. Dib tripped on the way out while Kai and Jay ran onto the Bounty, with the amber eyed boy following.

"Ah! The Dib-worm!" Zim, who waiting with Gaz and GIR in the bridge, shouted and attemped to hide behind Gaz.

"Why are there so many Twolegs here?" Hollyleaf asked, backing up a bit.

Not hearing her, Kai ran to the controls and made the ship go as fast as possible. Ashfur landed on Zim as they all fell.

"Ashfur, you are?" Ashfur shook out his pelt a bit. "Isn't someone going to introduce us?"

"Yeah, sure." Kai shrugged. "Black is Cole, white is Zane, green is Lloyd. I have no idea-"

"Their names are Zim, GIR and Gaz," Zane interuppted. "But we haven't time to talk. Look," A small airplane firing bullets was behind them.

"What the Dark Forest!" Hollyleaf screamed. They all fell back and hit the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Look, an update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kai struggled back to his feet and grabbed the wheel, but it was too late. A large hole had been shot through the ship, and they all eventually rolled through, landing in the ocean.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zim yelled as his skin started burning. He pulled himself up to the ship, which everyone else had gotten on, though water was flowing on quick.

"Go... UP!" Kai shouted as the ship went up.

"Aiee!" Jay yelled as he tumbled into Lloyd and Ashfur, who was in his cat form, as was Hollyleaf who was dodging a wrestling Dib and Zim. Gaz just kept tumbling, but she had her Game Slave, so she obviously didn't care. GIR laughed loudly as he tumbled about, landing on Zane.

"HI!" He randomly waved at Zane who blinked in confusion.

"GIR, now is not the time to make friends with the humans!" Zim yelled as he almost hit Hollyleaf, who's hackles raised as she jumped out of the way.

"Actually, Zane's not human but-AH!" Jay yelled. Ashfur had hit him in the head and the two continued tumbling about the ship. The small plane shot again and almost hit the ship.

"STARCLAN HELP US!" Hollyleaf screeched as she hit the window and landed on the wheel.

"AH!" Zane yelled as he fell out the hole.

"ZANE!" The ninjas held each other by the ankles and Lloyd, who was on the end, grabbed Zane's arm. They pulled each other in and huffed in effort as they got back on.

"We don't have time to rest!" Ashfur yelled.

Kai got up and started steering again. They eventually got to Ninjago City and kept flying.

"Wait!" Hollyleaf yelled. "I have an idea! We can get off and lead them to your Twoleg police!"

* * *

**Was that a cliffie? I have no idea! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Good idea," Kai agreed. "One, two, three, jump!" All of them jumped and Hollyleaf and Ashfur took off first. GIR and Lloyd were next and the rest followed, running a bit more slowly.

"Faster! The humans are gaining on us!" Zim screamed. They all ran as fast as possible.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Hollyleaf yowled as she put on a burst of speed.

"HOORAY!" GIR yelled. He tripped and got up, like nothing had happened. He continued running.

Zane ran a bit faster, the station in sight. "I see it!" Kai nodded and bolted even faster.

Hollyleaf and Ashfur skidded to a stop in the dirt in front of the station. Lloyd came next and banged on the door.

"Go away kid, we don't want to buy anything," The officer grumbled. He then spotted the rest and the guards chasing after them. "Those are those kidnappers!" A few more officers raced out after the first and they eventually caught and arrested the guards.

"StarClan, all I want to do is sleep," Hollyleaf muttered.

* * *

**God, this is the short conclusion to Escaping the Asylum! Oh well. I won't be writing for a while, but I'll be on! I've got stuff for YouTube planned, like Servant of Evil, Witch and maybe This Song Saved My Life.**

**Bye, peeps. **


End file.
